camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki
"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." ~Loki Loki is the Norse God of trickery and fire, and the half-brother to Thor and half-son to Odin. Loki himself is also the father of Hel, the goddess of the Underworld, the giant wolf Fenrir, the world-serpent Jormungand, and a few demigods, most known Terrance Laufeyson. Loki is also the one who killed Baldr, the god of love, justice, and light, back in the old days. He is also half Jotun, which is a norse word for "giant". However, the Jotun race abandoned him as an infant because he also had deity blood, which they despised. He enjoys games of what is known as "flyting", a competitive series of exchanging imaginative insults with other gods. Appearance Though his appearance is variable, his true form is tall and slender, with slicked-back, medium-length black hair, and bright green eyes. He appears to wear a green and gold trench coat with black armored leggings, his boots the same color. His belt has the carving of a jester's laughing face on it. His smile is deceiving enough, sweet with perfect pearl-white teeth, despite the stitch marks across his lips from the other Norse Gods. Personality To those he first meets, Loki may act kind and sweet in order to earn their trust, along with taking advantage of his own natural charisma. But in reality, he is unpredictable, domineering, sarcastic, arrogant, manipulative, charming, cunning, clever, and all-around tricky, sometimes even seductive. He may be slightly sadistic as well, preferring to get inside other's heads with his words and his magic rather than using physical force. His simple objective to defeat an enemy is to break them inside-out, emotionally and mentally. He is definitely a planner, and is usually at least three steps ahead of anyone who tries to stop him from causing mayhem, even Odin. He is tolerated by most of the gods however, perhaps only because his strategies and plans save them as often as they get them into trouble. He is very ambitious and extremely strong-willed, and his willpower is so strong that he forced himself to remain silent even as acidic venom dripped upon him as he was tortured in Muspelheim. He does not care if others disapprove of him or threaten him, and if anything will laugh in their faces, perhaps add a sarcastic quote as well. Although usually on the side of the Norse Gods, he is known to switch sides often and is very deceitful. Despite the fact that he is already extremely intelligent and cunning, Loki craves to have even more knowledge, and believes himself to be intellectually superior to everything else. His ambition to rule all other pantheons, such as Greek and Egyptian myths is unbroken, and enjoys being in a position of power. He is not above killing other gods in order to reach his goals, such as Baldr. However, his arrogance can be seen as a cover to help him hide his feelings of inadequacy, as he commonly feels his father Odin loves Thor more than Loki himself, much like a child seeking attention from a father. But Loki does have very close relations to Frigg, Odin's wife and Loki's mother-type figure. Sometimes, it is thought he is a casebook psychopath, with a lack of remorse and any sort of sympathy. But despite his negative traits, he does harbor some affection for his children, especially Terrance, leaving him to a few chosen mortal adoptive parents when he thought Terrance was in trouble. His arrogance could also be justified to hide his feelings of insecurity. Loki also is very close to Frigg, who taught almost everything Loki knows about magic and the only one Loki feels he can truly trust, and in turn, Frigg loves Loki like a son. Odin does as well, but Loki refuses to see this due to being in Thor's shadow. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Because he is a god, he is far stronger than a mortal man, or even an average demigod. However, he strongly prefers to use his mind and engage in psychological warfare to best his enemies. Superhuman Durability: Being a god, Loki has rather large endurance, able to take a swing from Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, which is said to be strong enough to shatter mountains, and get right back up. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, although not to the level of Thor or Odin. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. Superhuman Speed: He is faster than the human eye can see and can catch arrows flying at him. Not only that, but in close combat, he is seen zipping around his enemies in flashing speeds, toying with them. Superhuman Agility: As he toys with his enemies in battle, Loki's agility, balance, and bodily coordination makes him move with incredible grace and speed. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Asgardian, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else, and his magic becomes even more potent. Shape-shifting: Loki can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. His favorite transformations being the crow, the black fox, and a salmon. Cryokinesis: Being half-Frost Giant, he can control nearly all aspects of ice and the cold. Mind-Reading: Loki can read the minds of anyone he sees. Teleportation: Loki can teleport anywhere he wants in an instant. Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others. Advanced Empathy: He can read other's emotions, god or mortal. Enhanced Manipulation: Being the god of lies and mischief, Loki's lies are almost impossible to tell apart from truth, even the Norse goddess of truth Syn says it is impossible to tell if Loki or his demigod son are lying. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. Flight: He can fly and float around. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Phasing: He can phase through solid objects. Pyrokinesis: '''He can control fire. '''Magical Prowess: Loki possesses vast knowledge and skill in the field of magic, appearing to be evenly matched with even Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic herself. Mystiokinesis: He has the power to control any natural form of energy. Immortality: As a god, Loki cannot die from old age, or mortal illness. Divine Form: As a god, Loki has the power to enter his true god state, called the Divine Form, which is so powerful, it can cause any mortal onlooker to immediately disintegrate. He usually goes into this form if he wants a mortal threat to be rid of quickly. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods, it is very possible it can kill Loki too. Arrogance: His arrogance can sometimes cause him to underestimate others. Boredom: Another weakness is that he easily grows bored, and needs projects constantly, new things to learn, in order to distract him. He can also be easily distracted from matters at hand by more interesting things coming along. Signature Weapon In battle, Loki often uses knives or daggers to injure and/or kill his enemies, though he is also proficient with a scepter. He was first shown to have throwing blades that glow when in use, which allowed him to kill attacking Frost Giants with a single throw. Category:Immortals Category:Norse Gods Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Magic Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Norse God Category:Powerful